


Road trip

by magicalcookie664



Series: Sanders sides omo :D [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi, Road Trips, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalcookie664/pseuds/magicalcookie664
Summary: Patton's been planning this road trip for ages and Virgil doesn't want to ruin it. Too bad he ends up getting desperate in the car.(Polysanders is the ship btw.)Please heed the tags and be nice. :)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Polysanders
Series: Sanders sides omo :D [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676914
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Road trip

**Author's Note:**

> Might make this a series if this is good enough.

The "road trip" had been Patton's idea. With Virgil having been welcomed into their relationship only quite recently, he'd naturally thought they needed some time to bond. He'd been planning the trip for two whole weeks, booking hotels, deciding dates, searching the kitchen for the best snacks to bring. Patton being Patton had become obsessed with the idea of all four of them going on some wondrous journey and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't shove the idea out of his head. So he went with it. 

"Are you sure you need that many suitcases, Roman? We are only staying for a few nights," Logan remarks, eyeing the creative side as he struggles with his third suitcase. It's so full that he couldn't even get the zip to close properly and some of his clothes are poking out of the side. 

Roman grunts in response, too preoccupied with shoving his heavy suitcase into the boot of the car to pay Logan much attention. 

Logic, as anyone would've guessed, has packed nothing more than essentials in his tiny bag and had no trouble whatsoever fitting it into the car. He watches Roman struggle with his luggage for another minute before closing the book in his hands, placing it on the wall beside him and moving to help.

"I've got it, Logan," Roman hisses, jerking away from his boyfriend's tentative touch. His suitcase tips backwards and hits the ground with a thud, breaking the zip open. His clothes scatter the driveway around him and he lets out a frustrated groan. 

Logan raises an eyebrow, a small smirk curving his lips,"Yes, I can see that," he replies, before bending down to pick up a pair of red pants. He folds them neatly and puts them in the open suitcase. "You sure you don't need help?" 

Roman sighs, moving to pick up another item of clothing. "Fine. Maybe I do," he admits, stuffing the clothing next to the folded pants rather angrily.

Logan places another neatly folded piece on top of it without saying anything. 

"Thank you," Roman murmurs, almost too quietly to make out. They continue packing his suitcase, avoiding eye contact, before managing to jam it in between his other suitcase and Virgil's dark purple checkered one. 

Patton exits the house at this point followed by a rather nervous looking Virgil. He locks the door and pockets the keys, an excited smile cut across his face. "Are you guys ready to gooooo?" He exclaims, practically dragging Virgil to where the other two stand at the boot of the car. 

Roman nods and Logan gives a "mhm", his eyes on the book he left on top of the wall. 

Virgil stares at the ground, fiddling with the strings of his hoodie. He's never been on a road trip before, so he doesn't know what to expect. It wasn't something he and Deceit did as friends (or anything else for that matter). His experience in this sort of area is extremely limited and he can't shake the feeling that he'll mess it up somehow. He doesn't want to ruin something Patton's put so much time into arranging. 

"You okay there, Virge?" Patton questions, giving Virgil a concerned look. His question causes the other two to focus their attention on him. 

He nods, swallowing thickly,"Yeah. I've just never done one of these before," he mumbles, frowning at the ground. 

Patton wraps an arm around him affectionately. "It's fun, baby. I promise you," He touches a gentle kiss to Virgil's cheek.

The anxious side blushes and his insides grow fuzzy in response to Patton's affection. "Can we just get in the car already?" He mumbles, embarrassed. 

Patton smiles and nods enthusiastically. "Of course!" He exclaims, rushing over to open the door to the driver's seat. 

Virgil and Roman get into the back of the car, Virgil on the left side and Roman on the right. They both buckle up their seatbelts and Virgil immediately slips his headphones over his ears. 

Logan picks his book up and follows them, taking the seat next to Patton in the front of the car. He places the book in his lap and glances at Patton. "Are we taking the motorway?" He asks. 

Patton nods and replies,"At some point today, yes. We can stop somewhere interesting for lunch too. Ooo, this is all so exciting, isn't it?" He grins widely at Logan, his brown eyes bright and excited. 

Logan can't help but smile too. Patton is just so adorable he doesn't know what to do. It's impossible not to love Morality, so he doesn't ignore the feelings. Instead, he welcomes them, as admitting to himself how much he's in love with the other side enables him to express it easier. "You're going to be the death of me," Logan mutters, turning his attention to the book in his lap but unable to hide the delicate blush dusting his cheeks. 

Patton just sticks his tongue out and jams the key into the ignition. "Lets go!" He says excitedly, glancing to the backseat of the car. "Everyone got their seatbelts on?" He asks.

"Yup," Roman answers in reply, eyes not leaving the iPad held in his hands. He's playing minecraft creative mode because why the frick not? 

Virgil mumbles some sort of response. It's muffled by the fabric of his hoodie but it sounds most like a "yes".

One glance at Logan is all Patton needs to know his seatbelt is on. He grips onto the steering wheel with both hands, anticipation brimming inside of him. He reverses out of the driveway and begins to navigate the car out of their small neighbourhood. He flips the radio to something relaxing and focuses of the road ahead of him, the smile never quite leaving his face. 

In the back, Virgil leans against the window, his purple hood pulled up tight over his head, obscuring most of his face. He stares out the window as the houses rush by and focuses on the the music as the lyrics fill his head. 

~

A few hours later they hit the motorway and decide to stop for lunch. They go to subway and grab a bite to eat and a can of fizzy drink each before hopping back on the road. All is silent except for the music coming through the car speakers. 

An hour and a half passes in the same silence. Logan focused on his book, Patton on driving, Roman on minecraft and Virgil on the outside world. He even manages to fall asleep for a bit, his head resting against the cool window as his headphones slip a little from his ears. He wakes up after his half an hour doze feeling a little uncomfortable. He shifts in his seat and repositions his headphones before closing his eyes again. Sleep doesn't come to him this time, though. Ten minutes pass before he opens his eyes, sighing. 

Roman glances at him. "Something wrong, Virge?" He questions.  
Virgil shakes his head and turns his attention back to the view outside the window. There's a slight pressure below his stomach and it's preventing him from finding a fully comfortable position. Anxiety rushes through him as soon as he realises what this means. He has to pee. Not badly, not worth stopping the car for (they can't anyways since they're on the motorway) but still irritating. He tugs on the strings of his hoodie, pulling the hood even further over his face before resting his head back on the window and closing his eyes once more. He'll just go to sleep and when he wakes up they'll be at the hotel. 

When Virgil next wakes up, the pressure in his bladder has gone from mildly irritating to a continuous ache. He blinks groggily and sits up to glance around the inside of the vehicle. One look outside tells him they're still on the motorway and one at his phone tells him only half an hour has past. He imagines kicking the seat in front of him. He unlocks his phone and clicks on Netflix, deciding that watching Disney movies will take his mind off his need to pee. He begins watching The Lion King, as it's one of his favourites, but no matter how much he stares at the screen he can't get rid of the ache in his bladder. He shifts in his seat, chewing on his lip subconsciously. He debates speaking up about his need, asking to pull over at the next stop and he almost does it too. Then he remembers how much effort Patton put into planning this trip and he just can't form the words. He just feels like a burden to all of them. He feels like he's getting in the way of their relationship and that with him here the others won't be able to be happy. He knows it's not true, but his worries take over and make him believe otherwise. He tries his best to push the need to the back of his mind and focus on the movie. 

Halfway into the movie and his discomfort has only grown. He shifts about in his seat, crossing and uncrossing his legs every few minutes, but nothing seems to be working. His pants feel too tight and he desperately wants to unbutton them, but is unable to due to the others being in the car with him. Luckily for him no one seems to have noticed his movements, so he continues watching the movie as if nothing is wrong. 

Ten minutes pass and he's unable to sit still. He can feel his bladder pressing against his constricting belt and he almost groans. He doesn't know what to do. The coffee from this morning and what he had at lunch seem to have passed through him quicker than he'd initially anticipated. He turns his phone off, unable to concentrate on much else. He wiggles about in the car seat, rubbing his thighs together as inconspicuously as possible. Gosh, he really has to pee. He crosses his legs over each other and tries to stop them from jiggling. He can't ignore how full he feels. He glances at Roman for a second before his eyes dart to Patton's back. The moral side is humming along to one of the songs on the radio, his expression elated. "Patton..?" He begins, squeezing his thighs together,"Um.. how long till we get to the hotel?"

"About an hour, Virge," Patton replies, his eyes still on the road,"Don't worry, we'll get there soon enough and you can sleep. I'm sorry you're this tired, Vee," 

Virgil nearly groans out loud. An hour? He knows his limits and there is no way he can hold on for an hour. He's barely holding things together as it is. Minutes slide by. He. Can't. Sit. Still. His bladder aches and aches and a small noise escapes him. He squirms, fighting the urge to shove his hand between his legs. 

Roman notices, confusion clouding his expression before he realises what the issue is. He sighs sympathetically. "Patton, I think we have a bit of a situation," he announces, shooting Virgil and apologetic look. 

Virgil goes red, embarrassed. He bites on his lip as he squirms, intent on keeping all the liquid inside of him. 

"What's wrong?" Patton questions, using the mirror to observe the backseat. 

"Virgil has to pee," Roman replies, glancing at Virgil again.

"Virge, do you want me to find a place to stop?" Patton asks, his voice phenomenally kind. 

Virgil opens his mouth to reply but a sudden pulse in his bladder has him gasping and gripping himself between his legs. 

"There's a stop in 5 minutes, Virge. Do you think you can hold it till then?" Patton questions, putting a bit more pressure on the accelerator.

"I don't know," Virgil mumbles. He's sat hunched forward in the backseat, his hands jammed between his legs as he rocks back and forth, expression pinched into one of pain. "Don't think so," he whispers. He knows he can't hold on much longer. Even now, his control is slipping. A few drops escape him and dot his underwear, the sensation oddly warm against his skin. He grips himself harder, squirming around the restricting seatbelt. His control slips again and more escapes him, leaving a small wet patch on the front of his pants. He whimpers, leaning forward so much his head's nearly touching his legs. "P..Patton.. pull over.." He begs. The wet patch grows bigger. 

"1 more minute, Vee. We're nearly there. Hold on, okay?" Patton replies, concern filtering into his voice. 

"I can't.." Virgil gasps. A large spurt forces itself out of him, soaking the front of his pants thoroughly. He whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut. "Patton I'm gonna wet myself," he whines, doubled over in the partially damp car seat.

Roman turns his iPad off and places it to the right of him. "It's okay, Virgil. You're doing great," he tells the other side. 

Virgil suddenly moans, his hands leaving his crotch in a quick move. He slides even further forward, his head touching the chair in front of him. Pee pours out of him, soaking his crotch area rapidly before spreading out underneath him, a wet hot mess. It drips into the footwell and leaves streaking dark lines down his trouser legs. The sound of him wetting himself is the only sound in the car since Patton switched the music off a few minutes ago. He pees for ages but when he finally stops everything is silent. 

"Virge?" Patton tries,"Are you okay back there?"

"I'm sorry," Virgil gasps, tears beading in his eyes,"I tried to hold it but…" he trails off, clamping his hand to his mouth as a sob chokes out of him. 

"Hey, Virgil, it's okay," Roman murmurs, reaching a hand out to grasp Virgil's,"No one's mad, okay? It was an accident," 

Virgil clings onto Roman's hand tightly and tries to hold in his tears, embarrassed and miserable and soaked in his own pee. He just want to go home. 

"We'll be at the hotel really soon. Then we can clean you up and watch Disney, okay?" Patton says from the front of the car, his tone understanding. 

Virgil leans into Roman's side, resting his head on the other's shoulder. "M'kay…" he mumbles. 

"Don't worry about it," Roman whispers, before kissing him on the nose, "That was so hot,"

Virgil blushes.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any typos I'm sorry. I take requests on my tumblr http://angstyvirge.tumblr.com/


End file.
